To the end
by Lilya
Summary: She has always been told there's something wrong with her...But there is? And which path will she choose?
1. Default Chapter

**To the end**

They'll be leaving soon. They will ride through the prairies to Gondor, to battle.

And I, should I stay here waiting for they return, crying my eyes out like any other woman?

I shake my head, I clench my fist. No. No, I can't allow it.

I haven't forgotten the anguish I felt into the Glittering Caves, nor the impotent rage…the humiliation.

I'm a soldier too, but I had to hide.

I'm a soldier, but they won't let me fight.

I see my face mirrored in a helmet. I had been told I'm beautiful…And yet sometimes I hate my face. Because it's the face of a woman.

Sometimes I wish I was born male: things would have been so much easier.

I close my eyes.

I remember the whispers of the women who took care of me when I was a child, after my mother's death…I remember their words, theirs and my brother, my cousin, my uncle, everyone else's words. Wrong, the one I heard more often.

"There's something wrong in this girl, who prefers rough games to dolls."

Yes, dolls…I have seen many dolls in my life, but not made of rags or carved out of wood: they were dolls made of flesh, wives of nobles and warriors. Pale, fragile…Real ladies. What I should be. But I'm not.

I am wrong. I have always been wrong.

And yet they tried to change me, oh how much they tried…But it didn't work.

I shouldn't feel guilty, but I do. Maybe they're right, maybe there's really something wrong with me.

But then why should I try to be what I am not and I'll never be?

I tried to be a lady and failed. I can't change what I am, I can't put out the fire that burns inside of me.

When that fire burns out, I will be dead.

Oh, sure, my heart will keep on beating and I'll keep on breathing…But my soul will be dead and I will be nothing but an empty shell, a rag-doll.

Maybe my soul is really wrong…But it's the only one I have.

I know, I know…I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't even think of disguising myself and going with them secretly.

I'm a woman. And another duty has been entrusted to me.

But it's a duty I can't fulfill. I hear the call of the battle and my blood boils into my veins: I can't ignore it.

I look out the window: the flag of Rohan, my flag, waves in the wind and into the morning light. I've made up my mind.

Uncle Thèoden, Èomer, forgive me…but if there's really something wrong with me like you always said, then I want to live my way to the end.

I dress quickly, I gather up my long hair. I am the Shield Maiden of Rohan. It's my duty protect my Country.

That's why today I will ride into battle next to my Lords, following my flag to the end.

* * *

Here I am, on the walls of Minas Tirith.

The sun caresses my face, the sweet breeze lightly touches my hair….I am here. I did it.

I fought in the war.

I protected my Lord.

I defeated the enemy.

I won my personal battle.

I look down into the courtyard below: Faramir, my beloved Faramir, is talking with some men, giving orders.

He raises his gaze and our eyes meet: he smiles and nods to me. I nod back and keep on watching him as he talks with the soldiers.

He's so different from the other men I know: uncle Thèoden, my brother Èomer, Aragorn…He's a special man, I have known it for some time.

He made me understand many things, he brought spring back into my heart.

Valar, I love him so. I've never felt like this before, not even when I had a crush on Aragorn.

I can hear footsteps approaching: I turn round and he's here, by my side. He smiles and I smile too. He sits down next to me, on these walls, and wraps an arm around my waist. I draw close to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

Yes, Faramir made me understand many things…First of all there's nothing wrong with me. The others were wrong, because they wanted to change me.

But he likes me as I am. And for the first time in my life I can be myself to the end.


	2. Original Italian Version

Titolo: Fino in fondo

Autore: Lilya

E-mail:

Genere: Angst.

Riassunto: Le hanno sempre detto che è sbagliata…Ma è davvero così? E adesso, quale via sceglierà di percorrere, la sua…o la loro?

Protagonisti: Éowyn

Pairing: nessuno

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Éowyn appartiene a Tolkien.

**Fino in fondo**

Tra poco partiranno. Cavalcheranno nelle praterie verso Gondor, verso la battaglia.

E io, io dovrò rimanere qui ad attendere il loro ritorno, consumandomi gli occhi dal piangere come una donna qualunque?

Scuoto il capo, stringo i pugni. No. No, non posso permetterlo.

Non ho dimenticato l'angoscia provata nelle Caverne Scintillanti, la rabbia impotente…l'umiliazione.

Sono un soldato anche io, ma ho dovuto nascondermi.

Sono un soldato, ma non mi lasciano combattere.

Vedo il mio volto riflesso in un elmo scintillante. Mi è stato detto molte volte che sono bella…Eppure ci sono momenti in cui odio il mio volto. Perché è quello di una donna.

A volte vorrei essere nata maschio: le cose sarebbero state molto più semplici.

Chiudo gli occhi.

Ricordo i sussurri delle donne che badavano a me quando ero bambina, dopo la morte di mia madre…ricordo le loro parole e quelle di mio fratello, mio cugino, mio zio, di tutti gli altri.

Sbagliata, la parola più ricorrente.

"C'è qualcosa di sbagliato in questa bambina, che preferisce giochi violenti alle bambole".

Già, le bambole…Ho visto molte bambole nella mia vita, ma non di stracci o scolpite nel legno: erano bambole in carne e ossa, le mogli dei nobili e dei guerrieri. Pallide, fragili…Delle vere signore. Quello che avrei dovuto essere io.

Ma non lo sono.

Sono sbagliata. Lo sono sempre stata.

Eppure hanno tentato di cambiarmi, oh quanto hanno tentato…. Ma non è servito a nulla.

Non dovrei, eppure mi sento in colpa.

Forse hanno ragione, forse sono davvero sbagliata.

Ma allora perché tentare di essere ciò che non sono e non posso essere? Ho cercato di essere una signora, ma non ci sono riuscita. Non posso cambiare ciò che sono, non posso spegnere il fuoco che arde dentro di me.

Quando quel fuoco si spegnerà, io sarò morta.

Oh, certo, il mio cuore continuerà a battere, continuerò a respirare…Ma sarà morta la mia anima ed io non sarò altro che un guscio vuoto, una bambola di stracci.

Forse la mia anima è davvero sbagliata…ma è l'unica che ho.

Lo so, lo so…Non dovrei essere qui. Non dovrei neanche pensare di travestirmi e andare con loro di nascosto.

Sono una donna. E mi è stato affidato un altro compito.

Ma è un compito che non posso adempiere…Sento il richiamo della battaglia e il sangue mi ribolle nelle vene: non posso ignorarlo.

Guardo fuori dalla finestra: la bandiera di Rohan, la mia bandiera, si muove nel vento e nella luce del mattino.

Ho deciso.

Zio Thèoden, Éomer, perdonatemi…Ma se davvero sono sbagliata come avete sempre detto, allora tanto vale esserlo fino in fondo.

Mi vesto in fretta, raccolgo i miei lunghi capelli. Sono la Scudiera di Rohan. È mio dovere proteggere il mio Paese.

Per questo oggi io cavalcherò in battaglia accanto ai miei Signori, seguendo la mia bandiera fino alla fine.

* * *

Eccomi qui, sulle mura di Minas Tirith.

Il sole mi accarezza il volto, la dolce brezza mi sfiora i capelli…Sono qui. Ce l'ho fatta.

Ho combattuto in guerra.

Ho protetto il mio Signore.

Ho sconfitto il nemico.

Ho vinto la mia battaglia personale.

Abbasso gli occhi verso il cortile: Faramir, il mio amato Faramir, sta parlando con alcuni uomini, dando ordini.

Alza lo sguardo e i nostri occhi si incontrano: mi sorride e mi fa' un cenno con il capo.

Ricambio il cenno e continuo ad osservarlo mentre parla con gli altri soldati.

È così diverso dagli altri uomini che conosco: mio zio Thèoden, mio fratello Éomer, Aragorn… È un uomo speciale, è da tempo che me ne sono accorta.

Lui mi ha fatto comprendere molte cose, ha riportato la primavera nel mio cuore.

Valar, quanto lo amo. Non ho mai provato nulla del genere per nessuno, neppure per Aragorn.

Sento dei passi che si avvicinano: mi volto e lui è qui, accanto a me.

Mi sorride e sorrido anch'io.

Si siede al mio fianco, qui sulle mura, e mi passa un braccio attorno alla vita. Mi stringo a lui e appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

Sì, Faramir mi ha fatto capire molte cose…Prima tra tutte che non sono io ad essere sbagliata. Erano gli altri a sbagliare, perché volevano cambiarmi.

A lui invece piaccio così come sono. E per la prima volta in vita mia posso essere me stessa fino in fondo.


End file.
